Solo contra el mundo
by heiji
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke voyagent jusqu'à Suna mais le voyage n'est pas des plus agréable...NaruSasu


Titre : Solo contra el mundo

Auteur : Heiji

Bêta-lectrice : Ephemeris

Couple : Surprise...

Résumé : Naruto et Sasuke sont dans un bus... Naruto dort et Sasuke doit supporter le regard des autres sur eux...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi ! Et pourtant j'ai tout essayé !

Chapitre unique :

Mais pourquoi suis-je là ? Vous pouvez me le dire ? Bon d'accord, c'est le seul moyen de transport pour aller à Suna, mais tout de même... Je n'aime pas ça... Je me sens si mal ici, assis dans ce bus... Tout le monde me regarde bizarrement... Je ne peux pas lever les yeux... Je sais que tous les regards sont sur moi et je ne peux pas le supporter... Sur moi, ou plutôt sur toi et moi...

Je ne me sens pas en sécurité dans ce bus... Je sais très bien que s'il le pouvait, le chauffeur nous ficherait dehors... Je n'ose même pas imaginer leurs pensées... Assis à côté de toi pourtant, j'ai peur.. Leur regards froids semblent me transpercer... Je sais que nous ne sommes pas un couple habituel, mais je ne supporte pas la réaction des gens... Il ne peuvent pas comprendre, c'est ce que je me dis, mais ça ne me rassure pas du tout... Toi assis près de moi, tu t'es endormi.. C'est vrai que ça fait deux heures maintenant que nous roulons... Je sais que toi, tu leur prêtes aucune attention, mais moi j'en ai marre de ces yeux qui ne nous quittent pas...

Pourquoi ne peut-on pas nous accepter tels que nous sommes ?

Je me retourne et je croise le regard d'une vieille dame... Elle semble dégoûtée... Elle détourne le regard au moment où elle voit que je la fixe...

Dégoûtée, mais pourquoi ?

Parce que nous sommes ensemble ? Deux garçons et ça ne se fait pas ?

Et si moi je m'en fiche ?

Un Uchiwa ne se fait pas dicter son comportement...

Elle ne peut pas comprendre ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi... La joie que j'ai simplement en t'entendant respirer près de moi... Même si c'est encore tabou, je ne peux pas le cacher... D'ailleurs, nous nous affichons maintenant ensemble... J'ai parfois envie de crier au monde entier combien je t'aime, mais si je dois me faire insulter en retour... Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avait pas été si heureux...

Même le regard détourné, le dégoût de la vieille dame persiste sur son visage...

Je n'ose imaginer ta réaction si tu avais été réveillé... Toi pour qui tout ça est normal... Toi qui t'emporte si facilement quand on touche à moi... Tu lui aurais sauter dessus, vieille femme ou pas... Ou alors tu aurais dit un truc du genre :

Ne fait pas attention à cette vieille femme, elle est sûrement aigrie parce qu'elle est décrépite et sans personne qui puisse l'aimer...

Je souris à cette idée, mais ce sourire disparaît très vite... Deux autres regards attirent mon attention... cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'un couple normal qui se parle à voix basse... je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'ils peuvent dire... J'ai entendu tellement d'horreurs... On m'a tellement blessé quand j'ai révélé que je t'aimais et de la part de gens auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas à de tels commentaires... Je n'aurai jamais cru entendre des choses comme ça de la bouche de Sakura..

La blancheur de son visage et son horreur apparente.. Sa réaction violente à la révélation m'a tellement surpris... To­us ces mots qui sortaient de sa bouche et qui faisaient si mal... Depuis, elle ne veut plus me voir... Ca me blesse à chaque fois quand j'y repense d'avoir perdu une amie si proche, mais je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle réagirait comme ça, preuve que je ne la connaissais pas... Et ce couple me rappelle exactement la figure de Sakura lorsqu'elle a appris la nouvelle... Horrifiée et écoeurée.. Je me sens de plus en plus mal, là sur mon siège... J'ai l'impression d'être l'objet de tous les regards...

Et bien entendu, pas un seul regard ami, pas un seul soutien auquel me raccrocher... Heureusement que ça ne s'est pas passé ainsi à Konoha... Une personne en particulier nous a soutenu lorsqu'elle a su... C'est Hinata...

Bien que déçue que Naruto ne l'aime pas, Hinata s'est battu bec et ongle pour nous défendre face aux autres et aux insultes... Aidée de Kiba, vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous disais le nombre de personnes qu'elle a remis à leur place... Hinata est devenue la seule fille que j'apprécie autour de moi... Elle est devenue un peu notre ange gardien... A tous les deux...

Mais hélas, elle n'est pas là et il ne semble pas qu'elle ait de remplaçante dans cette jungle de regards haineux... Non loin de nous, j'entends les réflexions très peu discrètes des autres grand-mères... Elle parle de vice et de maladie... Non mais, elle ne se sont pas vues ? Une maladie ? Du vice ? L'amour que j'ai pour toi ? Non, ça j'en suis certain...

Pourquoi ne peut-on pas accepter que deux garçons s'aiment simplement ?

Est ce trop demander ?

Je ne pense pas pourtant...

Je ne demande ni votre approbation, ni vos félicitations... Simplement que vous nous laissiez vivre notre amour en paix ?

Seuls tous les deux...

Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre que dans ses bras je suis heureux ?

Que lui seul peut me comprendre ?

Que lui seul peut me faire rire ?

Qu'il est tout pour moi ?

Je crois qu'on dit que l'amour ne se contrôle pas... non ?

Alors laissez-nous tranquille...

Si j'aime sentir sa tête blonde sur mon épaule, ça ne regarde que moi...

Si j'adore l'entendre parler et faire des bêtises, qui cela peut-il déranger, vous pouvez me le dire ?

J'adore ce faux gamin de dix-neuf ans bien plus intelligent que vous ne l'imaginez...

Mais attention, ne touchez pas à lui, vous pourriez ne pas y survivre...

Je n'en peux plus de voir vos yeux remplis de haine et de méchanceté...

Vous n'êtes même pas digne de lui parler...

J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces regard vicieux qui ne voient en nous que quelque chose contre nature, de faux et d'écoeurant...

Je me sens si mal ici...

Je voudrais seulement pouvoir oublier tous ces idiots, pouvoir faire comme toi et ne pas me soucier d'eux, mais je n'y arrive pas...

Ils me mettent hors de moi..

Ils m'énervent..

Je me sens en danger ici, jugé en permanence sans aucune chance de salut, comme si j'étais sur le billot de la guillotine et que le bourreau se préparait à faire son office...

Tout à coup, tu bouges à côté de moi... Tu bâilles très fort...

Ton bâillement résonne dans tout le bus...

Je souris, je ne suis plus enfin seul face à eux...

A demi-endormi, tu me souris...

Les gens qui nous entourent continuent leurs médisances, mais tu n'y prêtes aucune attention...

Tu me dévisages...

Tes yeux bleus semblent soudain inquiets... Tu me connais et tu sais que je suis mal à l'aise parmi tous ces idiots... Tu me caresses le visage avec un regard doux.. Je crois sentir que les vieilles bigotes sont choquées... Je vois que tu t'amuses de la situation... Tu t'approches encore de moi et tu me murmures à l'oreille :

Je me fous de tous ses idiots, Sasuke... N'y fais pas attention... C'est toi que j'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte...

Pour confirmer ces paroles, doucement, tu m'embrasses.. J'entends des protestations et des légers murmures courroucés... Mais je m'en fiche... Qu'ils fassent même des crises cardiaques s'ils veulent..

Pensez ce que vous voulez...

Jugez-moi bon pour l'enfer je n'en ai cure...

Tout ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai trouvé l'âme soeur en Naruto...

Peu importe vos réactions, vos discours, vos malédictions...

Je suis au paradis près de lui et c'est tout ce qui compte...

Il me fait tout oublier...

Même votre méchanceté et votre cruauté...

Et simplement grâce à une chose qu'il me dit tout le temps...

Je t'aime...

Fin

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura plu...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai fait deux versions de cette histoire, celle-ci et une de Gundam wings intitulé Alone against the world... Elles sont très semblables mais j'avais trop envie de faire ses deux couples que j'adore...

Si ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review... Merci d'avance...

Heiji


End file.
